Just a nobody
by Daisuk
Summary: The two children raced down the beach. But he knew something was wrong. And it hurt her to change it. And all the blonde boy could do was watch as the one he loved was torn apart by what she had done. [one sided SoraxNaminé, one sided NaminéxRoxas]


Just a Nobody.

Wowza. NO CLUE where this came from. Just…. Was bored, so I propped open word perfect (since it's the only thing that WORKS on my computer) and started typing. Was going to be a Sora/Naminé, and ended up a SoraxNaminéxRoxas kinda thing. Oh, by the way, Roxas in this will be called 'Ten'. Don't ask my reasoning, if you prefer him to be called Roxas, then don't read it. And in the start, if you don't get it, the two children are like, 8 years old. Kinda small and cute. --

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, I just wish I did. X3

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The young girl turned with a swish of her blonde hair, her blue eyes sparkling as she waved to her friend to hurry up. "Come on Sora!" she called. "You're not going to let yourself be beaten by a girl, are you?"

Sora huffed, puffing his chest out and urging his little legs faster to try and catch up with her. "That's not fair!" the small boy pouted as she turned and ran again, getting closer to their target area. "You're smaller and faster than me!"

It's not her 

The sunset faded slowly behind their retreating forms as the two children ran across the bridge, the blonde in the lead the entire way.

As she pulled up beside the large paopu tree, she looked over her shoulder to smile at Sora, her white dress now reflecting shades of red, orange and yellow from the setting horizon. "Slowpoke," she teased as he panted, coming to a stop beside her.

"I told you! You're slimmer."

"Excuses, excuses. You just need more exercise. Haven't you been sword fighting with Riku?" she asked curiously, hoisting herself up onto the trunk of the tree.

_Something's wrong._

Sora grinned at the girl, proudly stretching out his small arm and flexing for her. "Of course! I'm getting better!" he said with confidence. "I'm going to beat him one day, you know."

He jumped up, joining her on the tree, and together, they watched the sun fade.

It was never her… who was it? 

Sora turned to look at the blonde beside him, who seemed to peacefully be enjoying the sunset. "One day," he repeated. The girl giggled, turning to look at him with her deep blue eyes. "I know you will, Sora."

Sora grinned at her, running a hand through his brunette hair sheepishly. "Aw, don't embarrass me, Naminé."

_No. Not Naminé…. _

The small, blonde girl's smile suddenly changed to one of sadness. "I'm sorry, Sora. I can't do this anymore." The brunette blinked, looking slightly comfused, before a blank look crossed his face, time freezing where it was.

Naminé looked away, her eyes taking one last look at the sun. "I want it this way…. But I can't. I can't do this to you. I'm so sorry." As she turned to look at him, time restarting, she changed. Her once deep blue eyes faded; darkened, taking on a purple hue. Her golden hair; her light, sun filled hair, changed to the colour of the setting sun, a reddish hue coming forth. And suddenly, Naminé was totally forgotten, gone from his mind as if she had never even existed. Sora smiled as the girl smiled back, before placing his hand over hers. "I'll beat him. Just you watch, Kairi."

"I know you will, Sora."

The blonde smiled sadly at the boy lying on the table in front of her as she drew the last correction. That memory… had been the hardest. Even if it were gone from his heart, it would always lay close to hers.

Her sketchbook lowered into her lap, and her blue eyes sadly looked over the boy. "I'm so sorry, Sora," she said again, caressing the side of his face lightly, before getting up and leaving the room.

"So you're done with him?" came a voice to her right. Naminé nodded, looking up sadly at the boy who leaned against the wall, watching her. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and the young woman felt a tear fall down her cheek.

And suddenly, he was there, wiping it gently from her face, wrapping her into a light hug. "Shush," he said quietly. "I know it hurts. Please don't cry." Naminé smiled softly, resting her head against his shoulder. "I just want… I want to love and be loved. I want to feel whole, Ten," she whispered.

The blonde boy felt a pang shoot through his heart, but simply ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her. "I know," was all Ten could manage to get out. He couldn't say what he wanted to; that she was loved. Because to her, he was just a brother figure. To her, he could never match up to Sora. To her, he was a _nobody_.


End file.
